


"How Can I Start Not to Love You?"

by CreativeHowl



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Especially since this follows "Marvin Hits Trina", F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Trina, Whizzvin angst, act 1 marvin can go fuck himself, but no matter what whizzer is a sass master, i'll go home, marvin is a salty bitch and whizzer just wants his love, oh wait now he has to since whizzer's gone, set between "Marvin Hits Trina" and "I Never Wanted to Love You", the chess game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHowl/pseuds/CreativeHowl
Summary: ~ "I never wanted to love you." ~~ "I never wanted 'til death do we two part." ~~ "Condescend. Stay my friend." ~~ "How can I start not to love you?" ~





	"How Can I Start Not to Love You?"

Marvin glanced down at his hand, then back up to Trina's face. A clear, red hand print was on her cheek, and a shaky hand was barely hovering over it as she cried. Mendel walked up from behind her and wrapped his comforting arms around her, allowing her to lean on his chest and sob. Marvin stood far away from them all, noticing a small tuft of hair behind Mendel. Jason was actually hiding from him. Like he was a _threat_. He didn't blame him, he most likely was a threat at this point. Still, that hurt. A lot. His own son was hiding from him. He lowered his hand, and as soon as he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw a familiar face standing in front of him, crossing his arms.

"What the fuck, Marvin?" Whizzer growled.

"Nice to see you too, Whizzer" Marvin retorted, rolling his eyes. He looked intimidating to the others before, but now Whizzer was towering over him and Marvin himself was almost cowering in fear. "And why aren't you out of my fucking house already?"

"Busy packing the suitcase you shoved in my face and wondering what the fuck Trina did to deserve a fucking slap."

Trina flinched at this. Mendel's eyes glowed with hatred. Marvin stayed silent.

"You hurt me, Marvin, you don't need to take it out on your wife" Whizzer said calmly, as if he wasn't bothered.

"This has nothing to do with you. Go away" Marvin sneered, and turned back around to face Trina. Whizzer turned him back around by the shoulder, rage clearly in his eyes.

"This isn't over, fucker!"

Jason shed a tear and Mendel put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He still had an arm around Trina's waist, and they all were facing Marvin at this point. There was this uncomfortable silence after, where Whizzer realized what he really said. Marvin clenched his fists, which Trina noticed most out of them all.

"Meet me in the bedroom. _Now_ " Marvin muttered, stomping into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him so hard that one of the family portraits (which Whizzer had taken when he first met Marvin) fell off the nail and was now in pieces on the floor. Whizzer shed a single tear, looking hopelessly at the mess. Jason was the first to step forward, hugging Whizzer mostly around the legs. Mendel was next, gripping Whizzer's shoulders. Trina didn't touch him, only giving him an approving nod. And still, that meant a lot to the man. Jason and Mendel soon let go and Whizzer silently and slowly walked down the hallway to the bedroom, breathing heavier and heavier each step. He carefully shut the door behind him and sat shyly on the bed. Marvin was pacing, getting angrier by the second. He was muttering threatening phrases under his breath. Most of them were too low for Whizzer to hear, but he did catch one small sentence.

" _You dare disrespect me in front of my family_."

"You don't think you did that yourself? You slapped your wife!" Whizzer shot back, but not daring to look up from the floor. Marvin scoffed.

" _Ex-_ wife" he corrected.

Silence. Marvin was still pacing like crazy. He could've worn holes into the floor like this.

"I stand by what I said. No amount of scoffing will change that" Whizzer whispered.

Marvin's voice was considerably louder. "Why don't you say that to my face?!" He stopped pacing, now conveniently standing right in front of him and staring him down, like if he glared hard enough at Whizzer his head would melt.

Whizzer looked up into Marvin's eyes for the first time this whole conversation before rolling his eyes, smirking and uttering a simply and yet effective "fuck off." Marvin scoffed again. _What was with the scoffing?_

"You hurt me, Whizzer. Don't you understand that?"

"I won _one_ chess game and you threw a fit like a child" Whizzer sneered, raising his voice the tiniest bit.

"Don't you go and bring that up!" Marvin screamed.

"Seems appropriate" Whizzer said cockily, voice still considerably calm considering how he was feeling and how much he wanted to scream his head off at the moment. "Especially since you _slapped_ your _wife._ "

"Ex-wife!" Marvin screamed, the door and walls doing absolutely nothing to muffle his voice. "And I _told_ you, that had nothing to do with you!"

"Then what is it?!"

" _Mendel and Trina are getting married_ " he finally screamed at the top of his lungs before breathing heavily in the silence and sitting on the bed next to Whizzer. Whizzer scooted away an inch, but felt bad for Marvin even the slightest bit. He knew he was supposed to be angry at him, but...he just couldn't.

There were several minutes of silence, almost a half an hour. All you could hear was their breathing and some sniffles from Marvin, who had been crying.

"Leave. Leave my sight and don't even think about coming into my conversations again" Marvin whispered, coldly. Whizzer hesitated.

"But-"

" _Go._ "

And so Whizzer did.


End file.
